Ink Quills and Inscriptions
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Rewrite of Dancing Feathers. Zero's never an especially happy person. He's especially not happy when Kuran learns something about him that probably counts as the biggest form of blackmail in history. To keep the Pure blood quiet Zero agrees to something he knows he'll regret. He regrets it already. And he wasn't prepared for the end result at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I would like to apologize for the frankly obscene amount of time it took me to get around to typing and actually posting this rewrite of** ** _Dancing Feathers_** **. To those that have read the previous and now look to this one as a replacement, thank you for taking your time to read this now. This story will be different in some ways, such as how it starts and some plot line. So be warned and prepared.**

Mornings were awful.

If there was one thing Zero found himself hating more than the vampires at Cross Academy, it was mornings. Everything about them was awful. The was the sun rose and lashed it's rays through his flimsy curtains to penetrate his thin eyelids. Or the sound of birds screeching in 'beautiful song' for hours afterward. Worst of all though, maybe, would be the tiresome muttering of the Day Class students. Not that it ever stopped, but it certainly was the most annoying in the morning, next the when the classes switched, that is. Actually, Zero just found the Day Class irritating in general.

Rolling over on his mattress Zero threw an arm beyond the edge, not surprised at all when his long fingers brush the cold floor. Though it does work to rouse him from his state of half sleep. Blinking open one wisteria eye Zero was greeted with the bleary sight of long, porcelain colored feathers draped across the bed sheets and floor. Some going so far as to brush his door, flaring up against the obstacle in their path. Narrowing his eyes he turned his head in the other direction to observe the folded and scrunched mess of his other wing; spider feathers rumpled and going in every which direction.

Sighing, Zero wrenched himself up from his nest of sheets and pillows. Strong arms shaking slightly with lack of use over night and the abrupt wake up call forced upon them. Lips cracking open in a dramatic yawn Zero threw his legs over the edge of the bed; wings pulling and pushing mechanically into more comfortable positions as he went. When he was fully standing, albeit haphazardly, he took control of the muscles. The burn of lifting them and shaking the feathers into alignment is familiar, and he welcomes it as he pads across his room into the personal bathroom each Prefect has.

He skips taking a shower seeing as how he took one the night before, and instead focuses on brushing his teeth and shaking his tepid silver hair into a somewhat presentable look. Or, at least, enough to where Yuki won't try to run a comb through his hair the moment she sees him.

Once he deems himself good enough by his own standers, Zero sets to work on the tedious chore of wriggling into his academy uniform. Bending and shifting his wings in a few complicated motions until he's sure they won't be detectable to others. The last few pieces prove to be more difficult than usual to finish, and he spends close to ten minutes wrestling with his tie and buttons. The extra time, as it turns out, is enough to make him a few seconds late. These few seconds also seem to be all the more time Yuki is willing to give him before she decides she needs to intervene.

"Zero," she shouts. As if she doesn't then he won't be able to hear her. He's pretty sure the whole building can hear her. "Wake up! You can't keep missing all these classes. It's going to damage your grades!"

She resumes smacking her small fists into the thick wood of his door. Zero decides he's has enough and with no warning he wrenches the door open. Yuki's small fist already in motion thumping against his chest rather than the wood. He can barely feel it but Yuki still yelps, yanking her hand back to her side like she's been burned. She recovers quickly enough, though, and looks up to match Zero's lethal glare.

"Finally, Zero! I was beginning to think you'd died in there," she accuses.

"Well, at least that would've been better than having to deal with you," he mutters as he pushes past her small form. Heading for the door and not waiting a second to allow her to catch up.

Yuki gasps, "You don't need to be so rude, Zero!"

He huffs air through his teeth in favor of gracing her with as answer when she finally scampers up to walk beside him, her legs working to match his brisk pace. She must realize that he's not going to entertain her today, and folds her arms across her small chest, head down, and walks beside him.

Zero supposes he should feel bad but the quiet is a rare gift at Cross Academy. A gift he's not so easily willing to give up. Even for someone like Yuki,who he cares deeply for. Of course, that's something he'd never tel her.

As he expects, like every other class he brings himself to attend, today's are dull and achingly boring. The unfortunate students who are assigned to sit by him fidget under his dark, brooding aura. Only Yuki seems to be unaffected; talking animatedly and participating in class. Zero narrows his eyes at her back, finding her perky attitude annoying. He switches the fist his chin rests on and stretches his shoulders, wings cramped and stiff. Zero both loves and hates the extra limbs. They're a Kiryuu family trait, and Zero relishes having such an intimate connection to his deceased parents and brother*. Then, though, he hates them because they remind him of what he will never have again.

Not to mention only Headmaster Cross and Yuki know, Yuki having found out only recently. And the Day Class students are always looking for gossip or dirt in any form they can get it.

Zero passes the rest of class by staring at the clock above the door; simultaneously willing it to slow down and go faster. The faster it goes the sooner class is over. However that also means the sooner the classes switch, and the sooner he has to deal with the vampires, and worst of all, _Kuran_. He growls softly at his thoughts and pretends not to notice when a few students and teacher jump. Of course, at that moment the bell rings and Zero's own personal version of Hell begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of _Ink Quills and Inscriptions._ I want to say a personal thank you to everyone who has followed this story, twenty-two i believe. I'm pleased this re-write suffices so far. **

Everyone of the Day Class female students, and a few male as well, rushes out out of the door and across the lawn to the Night Class dormitory gates. Shrieking and squabbling for positions and over who in their opinion was the best. Yuki rushes out to struggle her way through the mass of love sick girls; valiantly- if somewhat pathetically- trying to keep the swarm at bay. Zero takes his time, in no hurry to deal with the girls, Yuki's struggle, _or_ the vampires. Especially not the part involving a certain Pure blood named Kuran. The very thought of seeing him is enough to make his feathers curl.

He finally makes it to the mass of bodies and doesn't hesitate to force his way through.

"Do me a favor and part like the Red Sea, would you?", he mutters under his breath. Surprisingly, a few girls do hear him and scatter out of his way. With now a mostly clear path to work with Zero makes his way up and to Yuki's side in a matter of seconds. A shame, really.

Yuki is a sight. her eyes are blown wide and she's waving her arms frantically. Voice spewing words of command but it's too overwhelmed to demand any real order. As always, Zero finds himself having to step in and save the poor Prefect. She really is just a damsel in distress, it seems. Even if she does have the power, or sheer force of will, to wield a weapon such as Artemis. Unfortunately the weapon won't do her any good in this situation seeing as it;s a horde of boy thirsty girls instead of blood hungry vampires. Zero doesn't see a difference, really. If he could he wouldn't hesitate to use Bloody Rose.

Huffing air through his teeth- he's noticed lately he does that a lot- Zero positions himself before the closed gate. Strategically between the girls and Night Class up to his full height and crossing his arms, Zero doesn't hesitate to pin most of them with a deep mauve* gaze; promising dark things should his next words not be heeded.

"All of you- shut the hell up and stand still. Or I'll send you back to the dorms now and issue a student body wide detention," he threatens darkly.

It works like a charm and the girls quiet down instantly, weary of his threats having experienced many others first hand.

Yuki however only raises an eyebrow at his threat as she walks over to stand closer to him now that she can breathe a bit easier.

"Wow, Zero. Are you going soft? Letting them see the Night Class before just sending them off like usual, is it possible you have a heart in there after all?", she teases.

Zero doesn't so much as blink at her words, "Hilarious."

"I thought so."

"You would. I just don't want to deal with all the outrage today. For once, the sooner the Night Class gets out here, the better fo-", Zero suddenly cuts his quip short.

Because there is a stony hand in his shoulder, just above his wing, and in the next second the digits are squeezing. Zero grunts softly at the pressure to the arch of his wing and dares not move. He couldn't have been more idiotic, allowing his guard down. Long enough, apparently, for the gates to open without him noticing and to give Aidou enough time to clamp his disgusting claws to his person.

"Oh, Zero, how sweet. If I had known you were so eager to see us, surely we could have left sooner," the vampire's smile was tittering on the edge of sadistic, his eyes holding a cruel light. Aidou's slightly tilted posture meant their uniforms brushed, and Zero wants to vomit. Maybe even all over Aidou's pristine white jacket if he could move fast enough. Now wouldn't that just make Zero's day.

Yuki rushes up to the two, having sensed the growing hostile atmosphere between the two. With an overly large smile and squeaky laugh she gently grasps Aidou's hand that still rests on Zero.

"T-thank you for that consideration, Idol- I mean Aidou. But you're here now , and late to class as it is. So please, be on your way," Yuki chastens weakly, looking up at the blonde vampire.

Sever long seconds make themselves know to Zero as he bunches his shoulders lower to put distance between his wing and the icy hand still grasping him. Hatred courses through him at the knowledge that, because of one carelessly placed hand, Zero finds himself unable to hold his own against the vampire beside him. Just when he thinks he's really willing to risk it to get the beast's hand off him Aidou makes his decision.

"Very well, Yuki. I do so care for my wonderful education, after all,"his fingers uncurl form the dark fabric of Zero's uniform jacket and gravity briefly lowers his arm as he pulls it away. Just enough to barely brush the solid form of the folded wings against Zero's back.

Aidou's cerulean eyes narrow, and do not leave Zero as he walks with his fellow vampires to their classes.

Zero knows he should be worried, but if he needs to he's sure he can pass it off as some form of hidden weapon, or if it calls for drastics, a large crease in his shirt.

Yuki's brows furrow as she looks at him in concern with a silent question. He shakes his head in response and turns to the remaining crowd of girls who stayed to watch the scene unfold.

"Leave." he states.

They don't waste time in doing so.


End file.
